


Do you see?

by astano



Series: we're playing fast and loose [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/586842">we're playing fast and loose</a>. Rachel's having a hard time concentrating in class. Cassandra notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you see?

Rachel’s standing off to the side of the dance studio along with most of the rest of her class. They’d been told last week to prepare a two minute dance to be performed in class and critiqued by their peers. The critiquing is supposed to help improve their own performances, something about getting them to think about what works and what doesn’t, but Rachel wouldn’t be surprised if Cassandra just gets a perverse thrill out of seeing them tear each other down.

So, she’s supposed to be watching her classmates perform, but her gaze keeps sliding to the reflection of Cassandra she can see in one of the large mirrors scattered around the room. She hasn’t been able to get the woman out of her head since the night of the winter showcase and she knows it’s just a matter of time before Cassie calls on her for a repeat performance.

Honestly, Rachel’s not sure how she feels about that. Sure, she can’t seem to stop thinking about it, and she’s lost count of the times she’s come on her fingers just from the memory, but Cassie’s still a downright bitch to her in class, and if it wasn’t for the conversation she had with Brody—and he’s a whole other can of worms she really doesn’t want to think about—about how Cassie’s always hardest on students with the most potential, Rachel thinks she could hate the woman more than anyone she’s ever met.

She realises she’s lingered too long in her staring when her eyes flick up briefly to Cassie’s face, only to realise she’s been caught in the act. Cassie’s staring back at her through the mirror with a smirk on her face, and Rachel looks quickly away, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment.

One thing Rachel most definitely knows: she hates the idea of Cassie knowing she wants her more than absolutely anything else.

The guy at the front of the room seems to have finished his performance and Cassie steps forward, turning to address the rest of the class. “Right,” she says, “Thoughts, comments, criticisms. Anyone? Why don’t we start with you, Schwimmer?”

Rachel jumps, startled at being addressed. “Uh—I—”

“Were you even paying attention, Schwimmer?” Cassie’s face is hard, but Rachel knows she’s enjoying this. Can tell by the almost imperceptible curve of a smile that’s tugging the corners of her mouth.

“I apologise,” Rachel says quickly. “I was distracted for a moment. It won’t happen again.”

Cassie dismisses her quickly and someone else speaks up with their thoughts, leaving Rachel to sink back into her earlier  embarrassment, made only greater now by being called out.

The rest of the class passes quickly, and Rachel’s sure to keep her eyes fixed towards the front, away from the almost tormenting view of her Cassie’s body in those damn clothes that just seem to fit her in the most perfect way. In the end, though, it doesn’t matter, because Cassie doesn’t even look in her direction again.

She lingers a little once class ends, until she and Cassie are the only ones left in the room.

“I don’t really appreciate you picking on me like that,” Rachel says as she walks over to where Cassie’s gathering her things by the table in the corner of the room. “It was entirely unnecessary.”

Cassie turns, raising an eyebrow and fixing Rachel with a look that makes her step falter slightly. “Oh, I don’t think it was unnecessary at all,” she says. “You weren’t paying attention in _my_ class and if I catch a student daydreaming when they’re supposed to be learning, I’m going to call them on it. No matter _what_ the circumstance.”

Rachel knows Cassie has a point, but really, she still thinks it’s unfair when Cassie knows full well that it was because of _her_ , because of what happened between them last week, that Rachel’s been distracted. And it’s worse because Cassie’s not acknowledged with anything more than a look that she even remembers. Which is stupid, because of course she does. Making your student come so hard she can’t walk afterwards is not something you forget overnight.

“It won’t happen again,” Rachel says.

“No? Good. I expect better professionalism from my students while they’re in class. Now...” Cassie walks from the desk towards the door of the studio, throwing a look over her shoulder as she shuts and locks the door that immediately causes Rachel’s mouth to turn dry. “As you seemed to enjoy watching me earlier, watch now.”

Rachel nods, her eyes widening as Cassie walks towards her. She can feel her heart racing faster in anticipation and a low thrum of arousal beginning to build inside her body.

“Turn around,” Cassie demands, and Rachel does, shivering slightly when Cassie’s fingers trail up over her arm, then her shoulder, until they’re splayed gently across her neck and throat with Cassie’s index finger nudging at her chin forcing Rachel’s head to turn so she’s looking at their reflection in the full length mirror a couple of feet in front of them.

Rachel sucks in a sharp breath, and she’s not sure if it’s from the image of the two of them or Cassie’s left hand, which is working its way from her side, up under her shirt. Nails rake lightly over her stomach and the muscles there twitch in response.

Cassie pushes the top upwards and her breath is hot against Rachel’s ear as she murmurs, “Off.”

Between them, they work Rachel’s top over her head and Cassie discards it on the floor behind them. With her head free from the material, Rachel’s gaze returns to the mirror watching Cassie’s palms slide over her stomach and up. Her skin prickles beneath Cassie’s warm touch and Rachel moans quietly, then drags her her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down as Cassie cups her breasts, squeezing gently and grazing thumbs lightly over her nipples.

She can see her own chest rising and falling rapidly and the flush that spreads over her skin as Cassie works her nipples until they’re tight and hard and, god, her breasts have always been sensitive, but somehow _watching_ the effects of Cassie’s fingers, watching her stomach tense and her body jerk when Cassie flicks hard with her thumbs, makes everything feel so much _more_.

Her head falls back against Cassie’s shoulder and her back arches, pressing her chest out into Cassie’s touch. “Harder,” she pleads, then whimpers, her eyes slamming closed against the feel of Cassie pinching and pulling, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefingers until Rachel’s trembling lightly all over and gasping with every breath.

“You’re not looking,” Cassie reminds her and Rachel does her best to pry open her eyes, meeting her own gaze in the mirror when she does.

“Oh, god,” Rachel groans, and then again when Cassie’s lips descend on her neck, sucking at her pulse point hard enough so that Rachel’s probably going to have some explaining to do when she gets home and sees Kurt. “I look—”

“Ready to be fucked,” Cassie finishes for her. And she does. She’s never seen herself look so wild, so desperate, her eyes dark, unfocused, mouth open as she draws in quick breaths that keep catching in her chest every time Cassie’s fingers close on her nipples.

Cassie’s hands glide down, then, and Rachel follows their path, watching as fingers grip the waistband of her leggings, urging the material down until it catches by her ankles. She kicks them off, first one foot, then the other, while Cassie holds her steady. Her eyes linger over the bruises on her thighs that still haven’t faded from the last time, and when Rachel sees Cassie looking at them too, sees the way her eyes become almost _hungry_ , she shudders, and a part of her want Cassie to drop down to her knees and mark her again.

“Cassie,” she says— _pleads_ , and Cassie’s eyes snap to hers.

“Watch.”

She feels, then sees, fingers curving over her hip, slipping down to cup her gently, then glide through her folds, glinting in the mirror as they become coated in her arousal. She can _see_ the tremors in her body as Cassie’s fingers circle her clit, pressing down with just enough pressure to make her cry out.

Cassie chuckles low in her ear. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Schwimmer. Look at how wet you are. Tell me you want this. Want to watch me fuck you.”

Rachel’s hips jerk almost forcefully towards Cassie’s fingers and she sucks in deep lungfuls of air as she tries to maintain some semblance of control. She so quickly losing sense of everything but the feel of Cassie’s body wrapped around her own and those knowing fingers teasing her higher and higher with each deft stroke.

“Yes,” she gasps when she realises she’s not answered Cassie’s demand. 

“You want to watch me make you come.” Cassie’s fingers are teasing at her entrance now, circling, fluttering, dipping inside just enough to make Rachel groan, but never far enough to bring her any real satisfaction. 

“Yes. Oh, god, yes.” Even as the words leave her mouth, Rachel’s cheeks deepen in colour at the desperation she can hear in her voice, but then Cassie finally presses inside her with enough force to push any thought of embarrassment out of Rachel’s mind.

Cassie moves determinedly, fingers twisting and stroking, building force with each thrust until Rachel can no longer control her cries of pleasure. After a particularly loud cry, the hand Cassie was using to support her comes up to cover her mouth and Rachel sags back more fully against Cassie’s body, feeling the push of Cassie’s breasts against her back.

Her eyes slam shut involuntarily when Cassie rasps urgently against her ear, “Touch yourself, Rachel. I want you to come.”

It’s basically all over when Rachel forces her eyes open again and they land on the sight of Cassie’s fingers, slick and shiny with her arousal, thrusting into her again and again, and Rachel’s own hand frantically playing over her clit.

The hand that was trapped by Cassie’s arm around her waist comes up, fingers grasping desperately at the back of Cassie’s neck as her body jerks and shudders. Cassie’s hand muffles most of the sound of her release, and Rachel thinks she might have drawn blood, she bit down that hard on her index finger.

It’s hard to care, though, when her body’s still trembling and Cassie’s fingers are still working, slower now, but enough to draw out her orgasm as long as she can.

When the last of the tremors have passed, Cassie removes her fingers, and Rachel sighs, slowly straightening and testing limbs that ache with satisfaction but seem willing to support her weight.

She knows she now late for her next class, but she really can’t find it in herself to care as she picks up her discarded clothes and dresses herself. Cassie’s watching her and Rachel smirks, briefly entertaining the idea of pointing out that apparently she’s not the only one with a staring problem.

When she’s dressed, Cassie walks up to her, straightening out her top in a way that’s almost _too_ familiar, which is ridiculous, considering what they just spent the last twenty minutes doing.

“Don’t think I’m not keeping count,” she says, just as Rachel turns to leave. “That’s two now.”

Rachel’s pretty sure she’s not going to mind evening the score.

**Author's Note:**

> So. There might be a third part percolating in my brain where Rachel finally gets to return the favour, but not before it becomes about more than just orgasms.


End file.
